


Fantasy

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of having intimate relations, Ted and Barney fantasize what they would do with Marshall if he were there with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

_**Fantasy**_  
Title: Fantasy  
Pairing: Barney/Ted  
Rated: PG-13/R  
Summary:In the midst of having intimate relations, Ted and Barney fantasize what they would do with Marshall if he were there with them.  
Written for: [](http://kolman8.livejournal.com/profile)[ **kolman8**](http://kolman8.livejournal.com/)   , Sorry this is so long overdue!

Barney’s sucking on his neck, but the only thing he can think of is what Marshall would do if he were there with him. Would he just want to watch? Or would he be moving Barney aside, stick his tongue down his throat? Would he just envelope them in a bear hug and tell them he loved them? Ted kinda hopes that it would be a combination of the last two: forceful, yet tender, aggressive, yet loving. It would be all of Marshall’s good qualities rolled into one mass of bromance.

“Ted, are you still with me?”

Ted shakes his head, snapped back into reality.

“Sorry dude. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”

Barney settles more comfortably between his bro’s legs before asking what had him so distracted. Was the Barnacle losing his touch?

Ted’s cheeks turn pink. How do you tell someone that you were thinking of someone else during sex? Was that a rule in the Bro Code?

“Marshall,” he admits in tiny voice.

Barney lets out a brief chuckle.

“Dude, that’s pretty hot. I’ve never done it with two other guys before.”

He rocks against Ted, making him gasp.

“Yeah? Think Lily would put him on loan to us?” Ted asks.

“Maybe. But she’d want to watch us.”

Barney captures Ted’s lips in a kiss.

“Would you let him top you?” Ted questions.

Barney whimpers an “Mmm hmm,” enjoying the friction of Ted’s body and the images Ted is bringing to mind. Barney can’t help but think about Marshall’s anatomy. And God, if he’s that tall and his hands are that big, the rest of must be pretty generously sized as well. He bets that all the power and control Marshall has would feel amazing as he thrust inside him, stretching him and his hands would soothe him until he felt ready for more.

“You’re thinking about him, aren’t you?” Ted says breathily.

“Yeah. Can’t help it. Your mind is a dirty, wonderful place Mosby.”

The two are silent after that, letting their moans and grunts do the talking for them, each wrapped up in their own fantasy with Ma


End file.
